Serendipity the Series
by AnakMeaNie.MenantuVKook
Summary: (n) the occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way - a short story which include lots of pair - T until M [BTS COUPLE FICLET to ONESHOOT]


_-(adj) lasting for a very short time_

Malam di kota Seoul ditemani dengan semilir angin yang berhembus pelan, melewati tiap kekosongan yang terlihat maupun kasat. Kelap-kelip penerangan penuh warna mampu menenangkan pikiran yang kalut. Berbagai jenis orang yang terus-menerus lewat tanpa henti menjadi pemandangan tersendiri bagi kota ini. Disanalah seorang pria berwajah manis duduk merapat dengan segelas kopi digenggamannnya, meminumnya perlahan dan menjadikannya sebagai penghangat badan tersendiri.

"Aku tak tau bisa menemukan seseorang yang manis sendirian di tepian kursi kota Seoul"

Pria itu mendongkak untuk melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara kepadanya. Lelaki berpostur sedang dengan senyum kotaknya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa dijadikan bukti bahwa ada manusia yang sedang berbicara padanya.

Tak dikenal, sendirian, dan tentu saja, tampan.

Oke mari kita tampik sejenak pemikiran tersebut.

"Maaf ?" lelaki tadi langsung menjulurkan tangannya kearah pria manis dihadapannya.

"Oh hai, salam kenal aku Taehyung dan.. maaf bila aku mengejutkanmu"

"Um-" ia memandang telapak tangan Taehyung sebentar. Ukurannya besar dan lebar, bahkan mirip dengan raksasa. Tapi kalau dilihat dari tingginya, ia bisa digolongkan sebagai sedang semampai ketimbang tinggi bagai jemuran ibunya. Dengan ragu, ia meraih telapak tangan Taehyung dan tersenyum simpul.

"Aku Hoseok, salam kenal... Oh ! Selamat malam ngomong-ngomong"

Senyumannya begitu hangat, pikir Taehyung. Ia balik tersenyum lalu duduk tepat disebelah Hoseok. Mereka masih saling berjabat tangan dan saling melempar senyum tanpa henti.

"Jadi... sampai kapan kita akan berjabat tangan ?" Hoseok langsung menarik tangannya dan bersemu merah membuat Taehyung sedikit tertawa.

"Maaf"

Tak lama sunyi menghinggap. Keduanya asyik menatap netra masing-masing lawan. Tak ada satupun yang mampu untuk berkedip bahkan hanya untuk sedetik. Mata Hoseok yang terasa gatal saja hanya digaruk dengan lengan _sweater_ merahnya, membuat Taehyung tertawa lebar karena itu terasa lucu baginya. Hoseok yang awalnya bingung langsung mengerti dan ikut tertawa akan kebodohannya sendiri.

"Baiklah mari kita berhenti, tadi itu kau terlihat sungguh manis kau tau ? Caramu menggaruk mata yang gatal dengan _oversized sweater_ itu menarik lebih perhatianku"

"Tapi jujur saja, aku merasa bodoh tadi dan kau yang tertawa membuatku sedikit senang"

Mereka mulai bercerita banyak hal. Sekolah, makanan kesukaan, asal bahkan mantan pacar. Waktu terus berputar tanpa mereka sadari. Malam terus berjalan hingga batas waktunya. Jalanan kota menjadi sepi serta angin yang terus menusuk kedalam kulit membuat mereka tersadar bahwa hari semakin larut.

"Ahh aku merasa senang untuk bercerita denganmu, mungkin kita bisa bertukaran nomor telpon.. atau media sosial ? Tapi aku tak memaksa jika kau tak mau toh-"

"Nomorku 01xxxxx78, instagramku @ho.jungg, line-ku ambil saja nomor telpon tadi"

"Eh ?" Taehyung membatu mendengar ucapan Hoseok yang tiba-tiba itu. Lamunannya buyar dan dengan kecepatan kilat ia melakukan aksi 'pertemanan' di dalam _handphone_ -nya.

"Baiklah, um aku rasa- selamat berjumpa kembali Ttaeee_k"

"Hey itu nama instagramku ! Dasar ho.jungg"

Taehyung mulai menjauh dengan wajah yang memekar. Melambai-lambai kearah Hoseok lalu tersenyum kecil melihat balasan Hoseok yang disertai dengan _heart sign._

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi"

O_O_O_O_

HELLOO

aku kembali lhoooo

digebuk*

"Kapan _publish new chapter_ , heh ?! Kita udh g sabar nungguin nih !"

ntar sabar sabar

oke saya jelaskan situasi rumit saya dulu...

saya itu semi-hiatus, kenapa ? saya masuk sekolah baru dan ya banyak banget kerjaannya. terus *bocoran* saya nanti mau ada pameran sekolah. saya itu masuk ke jenis _dormitory shit school_ yang -jujur- saya sendiri ogah. jadi bahkan untuk laptop aja izinnya ribet banget. saya juga udh sempet tercyduck bbrp kali karena ga ngumpulin laptop...

gitu deh

sekia curhatan saya

bhayyyyy

 _mind to_ _fav and comment ?_


End file.
